A Golden Experience
by Tiamatio
Summary: Takes place after the Liberation of Awa. Yona awakes from unconsciousness and ends up seeing something bizarre. One-shot.


**Here's a crack idea I got once I got really into Yona of the Dawn. Takes place after the liberation of Awa. I didn't give up on my other story mind you. Just wanna get this out of my mind. Anyways, let's get started.**

Kum-ji was not a man who easily got scared. Hell, if someone told him that he was to experience true fear today, he'd laugh it off and then brutally murder them. He was THE Kum-ji, the man who made the government in Awa his bitch. So why was it that now, he fears the small girl ahead of him?

Kum-ji seemingly stared death it's fiery eyes as the red-haired pirate in front of him made him freeze in terror. However, he was able to snap himself out of the initial fear and nocked his 'special' arrow towards her. The demon in the water by him was too weak to bound up to her and protect her anyways.

"Listen it up girlie! This arrow has killed every person I've shot it at! Even a slight scratch from it can kill!" Kum-ji shouted at the girl. Her gaze didn't falter, nor did her stance. So, Kum-ji grinned as he readied his shot. "Have it your way! I'll take us both to Hell!" Both archers fired at each other, and time seemed to slow for everyone. The Dragons all saw the arrow fly towards Yona, but they could only just look on helplessly as their master was about to pierced straight through her heart. Yoon cried out in a desperate attempt to get his friend's attention to move. And as for Hak? Tears fought their way to escape his eyes as he was witnessing another liege he failed to protect. And the last thing Yona could remember seeing was the arrow she shot pierce Kum-ji through his heart, along with his piercing her own.

"…shit! I blame myself for her injuries!" Was the first thing Yona heard when she awoke from her sleep. She opened her eyes weakly as she looked around.

'Guess I'm in Captain Gi-Gan's room…why though?" Her head started to hurt as she tried to remember the events of the night before. She shot Kum-ji, killing her… 'And then he shot me…' she finished. How she was still alive was something she wanted to know herself. 'I should probably tell the others I'm okay now.' She tried to get up, but her body was in too much pain.

"Damn… this sucks…" Yona said in a surprisingly low tone. She realized that she was extremely thirsty. Luckily there was a cup of water on the nightstand…which was too far for her to grab. "They probably left it there for me when I woke up when they came around... but they're not here…" Yona sighed as she could still hear her friends fussing over her outside. 'Might as well try to get it myself. Can't depend on Hak and the others to do everything for me now.'

And so, Yona reached for the cup, knowing full well she couldn't get it. But what ended up surprising her was the golden hand that extended from hers and grabbed the cup. She yelped, and the hand disappeared, dropping the cup and spilling the water.

'Why did I do that?! It was only trying to help me…whatever it was!' She mentally facepalmed but was now intrigued about the strange golden arm she saw. But before she could experiment more with the strange arm she saw, the door suddenly opened with a concerned looking Hak, Kija, and Yoon.

"Yona! Are you okay?!"

"Princess! Please don't overexert yourself!"

"Yona! Hold still while I get some medicine!"

'Well, it's a good thing they're all so concerned about me…' She thought. 'but, I wished I could see that weird arm thing again, to tell it I'm sorry for scaring it away…' She shook her head as she got back to reality. She pointed at her throat and mouthed 'WATER'. Kija instantly knew and left the room to fetch some. So, it was Hak left with the princess in the room.

"What you did out there…was really damn stupid." He said bluntly. Yona responded by sticking her tongue out at Hak, who just sighed. "It was stupid, almost got you killed… but you ended up killing Kum-ji. Even if he hit you with the arrow of certain death." He snickered at the name of the arrow. 'How silly, it sounds like something a kid would name.'

Kija and Yoon ran back in with water and medicine. They hurried over to Yona and went to work.

"Princess, drink up! You must be parched!"

"Your fever from before has gone down a lot, but don't expect to leave so soon, Yona. You'll need one more night in bed before trying to leave."

"Y-yeah… thanks everyone…" Yona said finally, with her throat no longer extremely dry.

"No problem Yona. By the way… where did the cup go? It did drop, didn't it?" Yoon asked

"What do you mea-" Yona's sentence was cut off by Kija screaming. "GAAAAAHHHH! SOMETHING JUST CRAWLED DOWN MY BACK! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!"

"H-hey, hold still! I'll get it off, just don't slice me with that hand of yours Kija!" Yoon yelled at Kija, which made him stiffen up. Yoon lifted up Kija's shirt to see…a ladybug. What?

Hak's laughter couldn't be contained anymore, as he started bursting into tears. "PFFFFTTTTT HAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe you freaked out over something as small and harmless as a ladybug! The great Lord Hakuryuu, felled by a ladybug! Oh, the stories that will be told about this legendary tale!" He continued laughing as he dodged all of Kija's slashes.

Yoon, however, was very intrigued by the insect. "I don't think ladybugs are native to these parts… so how did it end up in Kija's shirt?" Yona was also interested by the insect.

"Hey Yoon, let me look at it."

"Huh? Oh, sure Yona. Here." Yoon handed her the insect, which crawled into her palms. Yona giggled as it happily crawled around the insides of her palms, and she decided to poke at it, for fun of course.

And then it turned into a cup. Specifically, the one Yona dropped. What.

All laughter and conversation in the room ended as all 4 people in the room turned to look at what the hell just happened. Hak was the first to speak up.

"Yona…what did you do?" Yoon was the next person to speak up.

"How did the ladybug…become a cup…? And the same cup that was on the nightstand, too. This doesn't make any sense!"

"Princess, what happened before we came in?" Kija asked.

"Well, it was weird. I woke up thirsty, saw the cup on the nightstand, and then I tried to reach for it. It was a finger or two away from me, until a golden hand came out from my own and grabbed it. I yelped, it disappeared, and the cup dropped. And then you guys know the rest…" Yona then sighed as she held her knees close. "I feel bad, the gold arm was just trying to help me, and I scared it away. I wish I could tell it I'm sorry and if we can be friends…" Everyone else looked at each other as they deduced what transpired.

Yoon then spoke up. "I think it's safe to say that whatever that arm was, it turned the cup into a ladybug…somehow." Even he wasn't convinced by this half-assed explanation, but hey, it sorta makes sense, right?

However, Kija was now in deep thought. Then he perked up. "Princess, maybe you can say sorry to the arm if I correct here." Everyone looked towards him as he came up with his conclusion. "Now then, Hak." The Lighting Beast perked his head up upon being called. "As much as I hate to say this, could you attack the princess?" Everyone was yet again hit with a stunned silence at these words. And once again, Hak was the one to break it.

"…Have you finally lost it, White Snake?"

"Yeah, what the hell Kija?! Yona just woke up and you want Hak of all people to strike her? Why don't you do it yourself?!"

"Please calm down and listen! I don't like endangering the princess at all, but I'm certain this will help her. Plus, I couldn't attack her even if I wanted to. My dragon's blood refuses me to."

"Then have me hit her." Yoon interjected. "Hak would probably make her faint even before he threw the actual punch." After a few more minutes of arguing, it was decided that Yoon would strike Yona.

"Well then, here goes… Forgive me Yona, I hope you'll forgive me!" Yoon said frantically as he launched his fist straight towards Yona's face, who immediately braced for impact…which never came. For Yoon's fist was suspended midair by an unforeseen force. However, to two people in the room it was…

"The golden arm! He's back!" Yona exclaimed

"No way…" Kija whispered, not believing what he sees.

As for Yoon and Hak, they were extremely confused on what was happening, as they didn't see any arm come out.

"W-why did my hand stop? You said something about a golden arm…but where the hell is it?!"

"Yea where is it? I can't see it, but somehow you and the White Snake over there can?"

"You guys can't see the golden arm? But it's right there!" Yona said, pointing at the arm, but to Hak and Yoon, she was pointing at nothing.

"It seems I was right then…" Kija said, getting everyone's attention. He looked straight into Yona's eyes as he spoke. "You have a special gift princess. I think the arrow that you were pierced with brought it out. But you have a power that was once considered lost. According to ancient texts I've read back in my village, the power you have, princess, is called a **「** **Stand** **」**

"A Stand is a physical manifestation of your fighting spirit. Because of the way they seemingly stand by their masters, they are called Stands. They cannot be seen or harmed by non-stand users, but they can be seen and harmed by other stand users and by the Divine Dragons. Other than that, not much else is known about them. Mainly because the texts were too old and some pages were lost to time…" Kija then took a good look at the arm, which slowly used Yoon's fist as a means to drag up it's entire body to the surface.

The first thing that came to mind was one thing: It's really golden. The Stand had a feminine physique and had ladybug-like ornaments on various parts of it's body. It wore an ornate helmet of sorts and had mysterious green eyes that looked nothing like a human's. It had winged ornaments on it's shoulders and seemed to shine naturally. It looked around after letting go of Yoon's hand and stretched its arms. It then turned to look at its master, who was looking at it with increased curiosity.

"H-hello…Sorry for making you drop the cup of water. I know you were just trying to help me out…" The stand simply smiled playfully as it ruffled Yona's head. "H-hey! Cut that out! You're gonna make my hair look messier than it already is!" But despite her protests, Yona was giggling at her Stand's antics. Her Stand then stopped as it sat cross-legged away in front of her master, waiting on new orders.

"My name's Yona, although, if you're a part of me, you already knew that." The Stand simply nodded as Yona continued. "But, do you mind if I get your name?" Her Stand smiled a little before shaking her head. Yona pouted for a bit before the Stand pointed at herself, then to Yona.

"My name is your name?" The stand shook her head. "You want to play a game?" Another shake. "What do you want then-ohhh… You want me to name you then." A nod came from the Stand. "Yeah, okay then! Let's see here… You're… really gold… like a, uhh… Oh, I got one! Your name will be **「** **Golden Experience** **」**! Mainly due to the fact that you're really gold and the memories I've made on this journey have really been Golden ones." Everyone in the room smiled at this comment, even if two people didn't really understand what was going on.

"Well then, how do I- oh! She already left." Yona exclaimed as her Stand, not recognizing a threat, faded back into her subconsciousness. "What a weird experience. But it was a nice one too, y'know?" Yona beamed before promptly falling backwards onto her pillow, falling asleep instantly.

"Hey, Yona! Don't go dozing off like that! You just woke up!" Hak said as he went back to Yona's side.

"Do be easy with her. I'd assume summoning out her stand like that was no easy feat. Let her rest for now." Kija said. "Yoon say with her this time around, just in case."

"Yea, gotcha. Now go outside, I got a patient to deal with." And then Yoon shooed them out of the room. Once outside, Hak began questioning Kija.

"So, how do know all that stuff about Stands in the first place?"

"Like I said, I read ancient texts in my village. There wasn't much for me to do anyways."

"I see…Another thing that's been bugging me is that damn arrow."

"You mean the one Kum-ji shot the Princess with?"

"Yea, that one. I think it has something to do with Yona's current predicament… Tch, great. My semi-normal life is now going to devolve into some sort of Bizarre Adventure…" Hak sighed as he and Kija went back up to where the rest of the crew was, along with Shin-ah and Jae-ha.

 **And that is it for this little thing. Gonna make it a one-shot cuz I don't have the patience to make a JoJo fic. That takes a lot of energy and shit. Plus, I'm bad with keeping up with shit, if you haven't noticed. Anyways, I'm halfway done with the next chapter of Phantasmal Blades, so expect that soon. Anyways, peace out.**


End file.
